Her Man Behind the Monster: A New Day, A New Life
by doctorfan90
Summary: It is the morning after their wedding (taking place after "Her Man Behind the Monster") and Rumplestiltskin wants their first day as a married couple to be perfect. Meanwhile, Belle has something she would like to discuss with her new husband.


This takes place the next morning after "Her Man Behind the Monster". I hope you enjoy it!

Belle awoke the next morning; startled that Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere to be found. Upon sitting up, she could smell freshly cooked bacon. "Rumple, Rumple, where are you?" she sweetly yelled. Rumpelstiltskin came rushing into their bedroom wearing a dark red smoking jacket and black silk pajama pants. "What is it, Belle? Are you alright?" Belle simply stared at her husband. He looked so handsome. He wasn't wearing anything under his smoking jacket, and his muscular chest was moving up and down rather quickly from how fast he hurried into their bedroom. "Ah…everything is fine. I just wanted to know where you were." She needed to regain her thoughts. She couldn't help staring at him. She loved him so much, and after last night, she could tell how much he loved her. "Are you sure you're alright, love? You keep staring at me." Belle laughed. "I'm sure. I was just thinking about last night."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at his lovely wife. He knew she wasn't wearing anything under the sheets she was holding up against herself. He always loved how modest she was. Even after last night, she seemed so innocent in his eyes. She saw no evil in him; he was a man who had gone through most of his life as a broken soul. Belle always did everything in her power to try to put him back together, to fill his life with happiness and hope, instead of anger and revenge. "Would you like breakfast? I made bacon and pancakes, your favorite." She nodded, and he went back to the kitchen to get her a breakfast. Not only did he want their first night together to be perfect, but their first day together as husband and wife to be as well.

The man, she had continuously told him he was, begun to show. She could tell how much he was holding himself back last night. Everything about their first night together was about her. He never asked her for anything, never hinted he wanted more from her. She knew he'd be back with their breakfast soon, so she hurried into the bathroom, quickly put on her pink bathrobe, and got back into bed, just before Rumpelstiltskin came back in their room with a tray of pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, bacon, and tea. He placed the tray over her legs and got back into bed next to her. "This looks wonderful, Rumple. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him. "Anything for you, my beautiful Belle." As she began eating she looked down at the teacups, they were from their tea set. Tears began running from her eyes.

"Belle, Belle, what's wrong? Did you change you mind? I can make something else." Rumpelstiltskin whipped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. Belle smiled sweetly at him. "The monster in you is disappearing, and you don't even realize it. After everything last night, and breakfast this morning, how do you not see the man you truly are? You are Rumpelstiltskin, not the Dark One." He let out a slight laugh at the thought of what she just said. He had not been Rumpelstiltskin for so long. He could only remember himself as the Dark One. Actually, even though he had been married once before, he didn't even remember how to be a husband. Thinking about his greatly upset him. How could he possibly be everything for Belle that she wanted, needed in a husband? He was everything to him, how could he possibly give her the same. He watched her as she took of bite of her pancake. He could tell she was thinking about something.

"Rumple, can I ask you a question?" she asked as she was stuffing her face with pancakes. Who would have thought last night would have made her so hungry. "I believe you just did," he replied in a clever tone. "Seriously, Rumple, I want to discuss something with you." He nodded, "Okay, what would you like to discuss?" She took the teacup in her hands and played with it, nervously. "I know you're still mourning the loss of your son, but have you ever thought about having more children?" He looked across the room and didn't say a word. She could tell he was looking at the chipped teacup. The one she dropped years ago, the one that meant so much to both of them. Nervous that she upset him, she quickly added, "I was just thinking about it, I know we never really discussed it…and I would never want to replace Bae, but wouldn't it be nice to have a family?" He remained silent.

A baby. That's what she wants? He could give her that, but was he really ready to be a father again? He wished every day that he could go back and change the day that he let go of Bae. Maybe this was his chance to start over, to be the father he wanted to be. After he straightened out his thoughts, he took the breakfast tray and tea from her and set it on the floor next to the bed. He gently lifted up her chin with his hand and looked into her beautiful eyes, "You want to have a baby, Belle? Is that truly what you want?" She nodded, "Yes, Rumple, it is." Smiling, he replied, "Then we should get started on that." Belle smiled from ear to ear. "Really, we can have a baby?" He leaned towards her and kissed her passionately. "I am a fan of true love, Belle, and more importantly, what it creates."

Rumpelstiltskin positioned himself on top of her and began kissing her again, where he left off. She couldn't believe what was happening. He was really going to make her a mother. She loved him with her whole being, and hearing those words come out of his mouth, made her love him even more. She didn't believe that to be possible, but somehow, it was. At that moment, she knew how she could show him just how much she loved him. He was so gentle and kind with her last night, now it was her turn to repay the favor. She parted his lips with her tongue and twirled it around his, just like the night before. She was happy with how eagerly he responded. He put his hand through her hair and under her head as he kissed her as hard as he could. She could tell exactly what he wanted.

Belle's kisses were intoxicating. No matter how much or how often he kissed her, he could never have enough. He could tell that she was trying to move things quicker than the night before, and he obliged. She untied his smoking jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders and onto the floor, and then began running her hands all over his torso. There wasn't an inch of him she didn't touch. He wanted more, needed more. As she continued exploring his body with her hands, he undid the tie around her bathrobe and opened it so her body was completely bare underneath of him. He broke their kiss, and began working his way down her body. He kissed her all the way down her neck to her shoulder. He could see the faint marks he left on her from their wedding night. He kissed each one of them before continuing down her body. He stopped at her breasts. He knew how sensitive they were, and he was going to make the most of it. He first kissed her right nipple before taking it in his mouth. He began sucking on it while he messaged her other breast with his hand. As he swirled his tongue around her, he gently squeezed the other with his forefinger and thumb. She let out a large gasp as he did this. "Oh, Rumple…Rumple," is all she continued to say as he worked his magic. After feeling that he had spent enough time on the right side, he moved his mouth to her left breast and repeated the same motions over again. She moaned out, again, with pleasure.

With every touch, she became more excited. When she was with him, he seemed to be able to take her into another world. As Rumpelstiltskin continued pleasuring her, she arched her back, pushing her breast closer to his mouth. As soon as he removed his mouth from her breast, she rolled them over, so he was now on his back. Rumpelstiltskin grinned, and she could tell he knew what she was going to do next. She started nibbling at his earlobe, and he let out a small groan. She then moved down the rest of his body, kissing him down his neck and chest. When she got to his waist, she pulled off his pants, so he was fully exposed to her. She continued kissing him where she left off, and as she did this, she rubbed the inside of his thighs. With every kiss, he became harder. Once she could tell he was at a full stance, she looked into his eyes and slowly put him in her mouth. She watched as he closed his eyes and moaned. Making sure she didn't make a fool of herself, she took in every inch of him slowly, ensuring herself that she wouldn't gag on his large manhood.

Belle's mouth around him felt absolutely amazing. He continued to moan with pleasure as she continued to suck on him. He knew if he allowed her to continue much longer, he would come much earlier than he would like. He then felt her began to flick her tongue across the top of him and he let out a gasp so loud, it even surprised him. If they were going to have a child together, he needed to put this feeling temporary on hold. He reached down with his hand, putting it gently on the side of her face. He then lifted her chin with his forefinger and thumb as she slowly released him. Belle looked at him, puzzled. He smiled at her and with his sweet voice he always used when talking to her, he simply said, "My turn."

Before she knew it, she was on her back and Rumpelstiltskin was on top of her. Unlike before, he didn't kiss her down her body; from her lips, he went straight down to her most sensitive area. He kissed her a few times before replacing his lips with his tongue. Shocked by the overwhelming feeling, she let out loud moan, and she felt him smile against her as he continued. He hands worked magic on her last night, but his tongue gave her an entire different kind of pleasure. As Rumpelstiltskin continued, she felt herself building up. "Rumple, oh, Rumple…I…" she was trying to hold it in as long as she could. "It's all right, sweetheart. Let go." As soon as he said this, she found her release as she close her eyes, and threw her had back as she let out a scream of pure ecstasy. Nervous about his response, she looked down and saw her husband with a large smile on his face, as he grabbed the bed sheet and whipped off his lips. "I'm sorry, Rumple. I tried to…" He cut her off by placing a firm kiss on her lips, and she could faintly taste herself. He slightly pulled away from their kiss, "We're not done yet, dearie."

Knowing how sensitive she would still be, he entered her slowing at first, careful not to hurt her. As soon as he saw in her face that she was all right, he began thrusting into her much faster than he had their wedding night. This was no longer about her first time and making it all about her; it was his time to take over, and she responded how he hoped she would. Belle wrapped her legs around him, once again, allowing him to thrust into her even deeper. He continued, moving faster and faster with each thrust, and she moved with him. Once he reached his peak, he exploded inside of her, and let out a moan so loud he thought all of Storybrooke could hear him, but he didn't care. "Belle, Belle, my sweet Belle." He felt her come again, shortly after him, and as she did, she called out his name. He slowly exited her, and then lay on his side next to her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Belle." She turned her head and looked at him, smiling. "I love you too." He then placed his hand above her stomach. "Now, let me make sure that this worked." His hand began to sparkle and was surrounded by a purple cloud of smoke. Belle quickly grabbed his hand and pushed it away. Shocked, he looked up at her, "What's wrong, Belle? I thought this is what you wanted?" "It is, but no magic. Magic always has a price, and I'm not willing to pay that with our child." Our child, he liked the sound of that more than he thought he would. "Alright, Belle. You're right," he kissed her once again.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She wondered who would be calling them at this time of morning. She picked up the phone and looked at the screen, "It's Emma." She quickly answered the call, "Hi Emma," she paused for a minute. "I see. We'll be there as soon as we can." She quickly hung up the phone. Rumpelstiltskin looked concerned, "What did she want?" "There is an evil queen in town and she's causing some issues. She needs our help." Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, "Doesn't she know how to handle Regina by now?" "No, it's not Regina. She said this queen is blonde and is wearing a blue sparking gown." As soon as she said this, he very quickly got out of bed, snapped his fingers, and was immediately dressed. "Rumple, what's going on?" "Stay here, Belle. You'll be safe here. I had a feeling something followed Emma and Hook back from the Enchanted Forest." He kissed her good-bye. "Be careful," she said with concern, and with that, he disappeared from her sight. She couldn't believe that he wanted her to stay back. She was still the Belle he first met, the one who wanted adventures, and to be a hero. She quickly got dressed, and rushed out the door, "Here we go, again."


End file.
